The doctor and the soldier
by DNP2013
Summary: When I was looking for a plot for another story I had this scene in my head, but never really did something with that. So ... it's somewhere in season three and so totally away from the show ... Sorry for the mistakes. Lost Girl doesn't belong to me. Team Lauren!
1. Chapter 1

Lauren bent over the microscope. "Prob 57-63-01, no reaction to the naga venum."

"Lauren Lewis, still the hottest shirt in the camp!" she heard a voice behind her. Lauren turned around just to look into a smiling face, with red lips and blue eyes, covered by shockheaded hair.

"Pardon me?" It took her a moment until all the little pieces fell together before she finally grinned all over her face in realisation.

" .God." Lauren said and shook her head. "Oh, my fucking god...if that's not the German Shepherd."

"Dr. Lewis! Language please!" the woman said and embraced the human hearty. A bit too hearty for Bo's opinion. From both sides. She saw Lauren returned the embrace with full heart and it hurt her to see that other woman holding Lauren. So close. With strong arms. And she totally liked Lauren.

"I missed you!" the blonde doctor said with a shaky voice to the visitors neck.

"Not as much as I missed you. Believe me!" Bo frowned. She didn't like the woman, that now grabbed Laurens hands and lifted them to have a closer look at the doc in the lab coat. "Look AT you. So beautiful."

"Oh stop it!" Lauren said still smiling. Bo also noticed, that Lauren liked the compliment. Not just that... she obviously liked the woman in front of her too. A lot actually.

"What are you doing here?" The human asked excited after the short haired woman let her finally go.

"Just, you know, was around and...thought I stop by to say hello..." Again they smiled at each other. Communicated just with their eyes and their smiles.

"How long has it been." Lauren finally managed to asked. "The last time I saw you... " Lauren tried to figure out that last time...

"Was in Afghanistan...yes." Even though Dan smiled warmly, she recognize the sadness in her eyes. This sad cloudy grey-blue eyes.

"You know each other?" It was a question from far beyond, out of this world from someone who didn't belong to them. "Yes, we know each other." Lauren answered abended and looked into Dan's eyes like she did the one day they met. One day in Afghanistan.

"I really think it's too dangerous for ya, doc." the officer told her.

"I really can take care of my self, thanks." Lauren answered coolly.

"Exact the same words." A soldier mentioned next to her. She turned her head and saw a girl kneeling beside her, with a gun in her hand and a bulletproof vest, chewing a gum, the face and lips covered by a layer of dust and sand.

"What?" she nearly had to shout because of the sound of the nearby shooting.

"Exact the same words the other doc used before he died." The soldier grinned at her, with white teeth and the bluest eyes she ever saw. Blue like the sky above them.

Explosions in the distance. Lauren covered her head.

The name badge told 'Sorrow' "Okay sunshine - I am your german shepherd.." the girl told her as she moved closer.

"You're what?"

"Your GERMAN SHEPHERD…." she repeated this time louder but turned away as the wave of another explosion hit them and forced them on the ground.

Lauren was wiped from her feet and felt disorientated as she felt the strong hand grabbed her on the collar of her vest and pulled her over behind a wall.

"I am fine .. I am fine …" Lauren coughed.

"Good, because I am not letting you ruin my statistics …" the girl smiled and handed her a chewing gum. "Your statistics?" Lauren reached for the gum and looked at her confused. "Yeah … Dan Sorrow, I gonna watch ya back, darlin'... I am your shield."

And she was. Lauren learned it the hard way, what that meant. The soldier was always around, whenever Lauren was needed to be in the field, Dan was with her. She never asked, she never complained. She just was there. Took the fire, saved her ass more than once. A German Shepherd was a one man army trained to protect the doctors in the fields. They were the shields and the weapons of a medicus.

Dan was the reason Lauren survived the first three month there. And she became the reason why she stood up every morning and face the war the last three month. Lauren learned that the war was not just the sound of fire and explosion, or the smell of blood and the pictures of dead bodies, first of all war was the realisation of losing people who became friends, comrades, brothers and sisters in arms…

War was dealing with fear and pain. With emptiness and loneliness. With the cold and dullness growing inside her whenever she saw life fading. Whenever she lost the fight… and whenever this happened, Dan was there, reminding her constantly how important her work was, that soldiers like her needed doctors like Lauren. This gave her confidence and a reason to go on. This made her to want to survive.

She became so used of her presence, that the day before leaving … she nearly felt incomplete because of the absence of her German shepherd...

And then… she never got the possibility to say thanks or bid goodbye properly.

All she remembered, was the last time she saw Dan, standing in her white shirt, her camouflage desert army pants and her army boots on the entrance of her tent, arms crossed and deepened in a conversation with another guard. She didn't look up as the helicopter took off and Lauren felt miserable as she realized that this was probably the last time she would see the blue sparkling…

Fortunately she was wrong.

"But now, you are here…" Bo said and forced Dan's attention to her.

"I am…" she stated and scanned the succubus.

"Oh… this is Bo … Bo, say hello to Dan... Dan.." Lauren paused not exactly sure how to introduce the soldier. "...she is an old friend."Lauren introduced Bo, now remembering her surroundings. The soldier turned her head and greeted the dark haired with a nod.

"Hi…I am Bo, Lauren's girlfriend..."

Bo answered. It caused a smile."So, you're the succubus …" both women became speechless.

"You know….?"

"There are rumors out there …about… a succubus …" and addressed to Bo. "... about you!" Lauren scanned the face of her friend. "Never expected you being a fae …" she confessed.

"Never expected you ending up with… that…" Dan pointed to Bo and smiled sheepish. "Hey…" They heard the succubus complaining.

"Sorry no offence … but there is darkness inside you …and I am kind of … allergic .." she smiled a wicked smile.

"What kind of fae are you?" Bo demanded to know now.

"I am a shield of light.." Lauren smiled what Bo actually noticed but said nothing.

It totally fitted.

"That means … you can glow in the night?" the succubus asked. Feisty little creature, but Dan just frowned and thought about that. "Hm… never tried that before … but I certainly can burn the dark, so, you better don't come too close to me!" she winked and looked back to the doctor. "It was so good to see you again, Lauren." Dan smiled. "I have to go.."

"Wait, you are leaving already? Can we have Dinner? I am cooking. Please..."

"Don't think this is a good idea."

"I owe you my life and I never said goodbye properly, so please let me at least this time."

Dan's eyes wandered from the dear doctor to the succubus, that watched her girlfriend curiously. "Oh, I'm good with that, go, have great night... I check in tomorrow, 'kay?" She pecked Lauren on her lips and waved Dan goodbye. "My ... Pleasure." Bo lied.

"At least this time..." The soldier answered and smiled a strange smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys - I never really expected this would cause such a response. So, thank you!

You wanted me to continue. I had no idea where to go with that story, so I decided to pick a topic that was nagging on me .

Again, Lost Girl is not mine, the story is far away from the show and English isn't my native tongue. Please forgive me the mistakes (ALL OF THEM) and the poor language and everything else.

* * *

Lauren was working in her lab, as Bo walked in. Her lips tightly pressed together, trying carefully to hide the curiosity that burned beneath her skin.

"Heyyyyyyyy..." she greeted overwhelmingly and smiled as Lauren looked to her. The blonde walked over to her, pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Hello."

"Hi!" Bo kiss back. A wide grin grew on Laurens lips. "Hey..."

So they went on for a short period until Lauren noticed the unease in her lovers behavior. "What is it?" But Bo just played with the collar of Lauren's labcoat. "Uhmmm nothing... how was your date..."

"Date? It wasn't actually a date, Bo.." the doctor clarified and looked straight in her girlfriends face.

"You and that girl? A girl you obviously like a lot..."

"Bo..." Lauren pulled away from the succubus, but that didn't want her girlfriend get away too easily. "You cooked, invited her in your house.." She continued and watched her carefully for a hint of a memory flashed back.

"It's the Ash's house ..." Lauren corrected and tried to change the subject. She felt kind of uncomfortable with Bo digging in her privacy.

"Would you just stop interrupting me ..." The succubus teased her. "I had dinner with Dan..." Lauren wanted to finish this conversation. Bo was great and beautiful and gorgeous and generous and had the biggest heart of all times, but they never really had that kind of situation and she never really had to deal with her girlfriend in such a mood. Horny, needy, upset, immature but jealous?

"Sounds like a date for me.."

"Fine - whatever … Are you jealous...Bo?"

"Me.. no..." Lauren gave her an unconvinced look but returned to her work, leaving the succubus to herself and her thoughts. After a while, she thought Bo had already left, she noticed a body leaning next to her. "Did she stay ...here?"

"Pardon me?"

"Dan ... did she ... you ... have you guys ... I mean, it's not..." Bo breathed out. Wow - that was hard. "But you like her." For a moment, that felt like an eternity the doctor hold Bo's eyes. She felt disbelief, disappointment - anger, but she swallowed those feelings. "Yes." she said and walked out on her. Right now … Bo's closeness was unbearable.

"Yes? Yes What?" Bo asked.

"Do you insist to go on, Bo? Really?" Lauren now straightened her shoulders. "Because if so... let me ask you a question first... you sleeping with others is okay, but me doing this is not?" Lauren's eyes burned in anger. Anger about something Bo did - but Bo couldn't even remember what she did wrong.

"This is ridiculous, Lauren ... I need to feed..." Bo told her, as if Lauren wouldn't know, but for a reason the doctor seemed to forget this. "Because I can't satisfy you - is that what you want me to tell? You have to fuck around because I am not enough? So this is all my fault?"

"Lauren I never said this is anybodys fault ...but we know - as drastically it sounds - it's the truth ..." Well it was and Lauren hated this truth. "Yeah ... and it kind of hurts..." she replied, this time calmer. "Yeah ...I know, babe." soft fingers caressed the doctors skin on her chin. She smiled and walked over to another instrument.

"How is it, I don't know about that time in your life?"

"You never asked me..."

"You never told me ..."

"Every girl needs it's secrets..." Lauren said and returned to the microscop.

"I am not sure this is such kind of a secret that you should keep to yourself, Lauren. I think this is something you should want me to know."

"Bo... this was a long time ago ..."

"Don't give me the 'long time ago' excuse. I care about you. And we are talking about war... still, horrible. People die. People you cared about. I want to know such things."

"Such things or... just Dan?" She paused and hold Bo's eyes. Then she continued talking. "As you heard she is a shield of light - a protective fae. I met her in Afghanistan. She was my German shepherd. And until yesterday I didn't even know she was fae."

"You call her German shepherd... so she is German or what..?" But the doctor just turned on her heels, she wasn't exactly sure why Bo's digging was so annoying. She loved Bo, but there was something about her and this soldier she doesn't want to reveal to her. This was her past, her story something no one was allowed to take away. Not even Bo.

"Can we talk tonight? Please - there is a bunch of work for me ... so if you don't mind.." Bo gulped hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Sure, let's talk tonight. Let's say ... seven?"

"I don't know - I call you as soon I am done here ... okay?" She saw this sad smile on Lauren's face. What just happened? "Perfect..." Bo smiled, pecked her on her lips and walked to the door, stopped as she looked back and saw the strange expression on Lauren's face.

"Are we good?" she asked her and Lauren just nodded. They were not.

Bo watched the couple at the bar for about twenty minutes and checked the display of the cell phone every now and than. The clock told her it was nearly ten and Lauren haven't called yet. So she decided to call her instead.

After she heard the dialing sound the second time Lauren answered it. There was laughter in the background. And noise of people - talking. She saw the girl lifting a finger - telling her company to wait a minute.

"Babe.. I am sorry ..." Lauren sounded calmer, easier, happier.

"Lauren ... where are you.." she asked back.

" ... I am at the Dal ... I was just finished with my stuff and wanted to call you in for a drink...You're coming?"

"Really, well ...yeah, yeah...why not..." Bo felt the smile of her girlfriend.

"Great! We're waiting..."

"We?"

"Oh, ehm... yeah...Dan is with me...That's a problem?"

"Dan ... so ...she's still in the town?"

"Bo..." she felt the change in her mood immediately. "I thought we were good."

"Well - I guess I am not ..." With that she ended the call. She lifted the head and saw the girl being touched by her company's fingers.

"BO!" Lauren yelled in the device and then sighed loudly.

"What's the matter with the little succubus?" Dan asked laying her hand on her's.

"She thinks ... " Lauren breathed in a huge amount of air. "we're having a thing..."

"A thing ... "

"...yeah... like me betraying her..." she explained to the short-haired woman.

There was a small smile forming around Dan's lips and she scratched her nose. "Do you?"

"You've been there..." Lauren stated and looked in her blue eyes.

"C'mon Lauren. That's not the point, she is a succubus, sex means nothing... it's her daily business!"

"It's in her system ... I know."

"Exactely. It's feeding ..." The fae tilted her head, waited a moment to give Lauren the time to get out of her thoughts. "This isn't about sleeping or not sleeping with me, Lauren, this is about love. Do you betray her?"

"I love her." the human clarified and she listened to the small "Okay..." from the woman before her. "But I also ... feel amazing in your company. You make me feel amazing. It's not that I love you, well I do … just not the way I love her ... " Lauren felt sorry for what she just said, but it was true. Lauren breathed heavily in. "Sometimes it's so incredibly complicated with her, her world, her friends, her being a succubus, and being this unwritten page in the fae's history book. She is loved by so many and they all expect her to bring the great change. It hurts I have to share her and being just the human lover at her side, that's not trustworthy." She frowned slightly and bit her lip. "At that point this was more than I could handle. And then you show up, being this wonderful easy going creature that you are, filling my system with that love and those memories and everything falls in place and I am wondering 'Why now?' and I know we'll never find out... " Lauren closed her eyes just to open them again, because they started to burn. "You are the only thing that belongs to me, and me alone. You are the very last piece of my life, the last piece of my sanity, you know that? That's why I love you so much, even though you are fae - I love the human you are." Dan smiled, reached for Laurens fingers to interlace them, but it was on Lauren to talk. "I am tired Shep, tired of nearly everything. And even though Bo is exactly who I always wanted to be with, right now, I feel alone. And I feel this urgency to just kiss you and fall asleep next to you as I did in Afghanistan and you just hold me, ONLY me. And tomorrow everything will be just fine! And then I know it won't because Bo will find out and this will destroy her and this I can't or want to do to her... so all I want is this drink with you. And that kiss - do I ask for too much?" She has finished and she felt better. She closed her eyes and savoured the lingering touch of the fingertips on her skin.

"No. You don't..." they heard a well known voice behind them and turned to face the beauty.

Lauren froze. "Bo... I was rambling..."

"I know, Lauren. But you are right..." Bo replied bravely, but it doesn't help to abandon the sadness from her face. "I love you Bo, you know that? I ... we haven't done anything wrong, don't just ..." Too much. The succubus needed some air. "Bo! Stop! For the god's sake .. and look at me. Please!" Lauren just hopped off the stool and followed her lover. "You are angry? Okay, got that. I set you up, I am sorry, I never intended to. But Bo - I had a life before the fae. Before you and Dan happened to be a part of it. The Ash forced me to give up my past, my life... She is one good thing from my former life, okay? You right, I like her a lot, yes there was a time I wanted her to be more. I am sorry you noticed that. You don't like her? Well, she saved my life, it is her why we can have this conversation, Bo.. So, if you need to be angry and jealous just be... I understand this, but please remember one thing - I deeply truly madly love you. Right here and now - it's just you."

"I know. And I love you too, I just think I forget sometimes how lucky I am ..."

"So you are not breaking up?"

"No ... no... you thought I ... would? NO!"

"Why are you here?"

"I saw you leaving your apartment with her and I decided that I had to learn more about that girl - Dan. " The succubus looked over to the woman, that was so completely different. But she saw this calmness in her, like an oasis, a spot where she could imagine Lauren, finding some rest… at least for now. "You like her and I guess if you do so, she is probably something special." Bo spoke. "Otherwise you wouldn't like her. At least that's what I always told myself. That I am not that bad as long someone like you could love a monster like me. So ... "

"Bo you're not a ..." Lauren wanted to assure her but Bo just laid her pointer on Laurens lips and smiled. "It seems I am not as strong as I thought I am ... I can't really handle this, because I see ... you kind of want her and she is totally responding..."

"I promise... I won't.." but Bo just kissed her silent. "Don't promise ... and ...don't tell me either..."

Her eyes met those of the soldier, but she just didn't say anything. She couldn't. She didn't know what or how to say. To feel. And she swore this was the hardest thing she ever did in her life…


	3. Chapter 3

So and this is the last part of this story. Gone pretty far for a none-story.

It may be or not explains the relationship between Dan and Lauren.

**Lost Girl** is not mine, the story is far away from the show so let's call it AU and English isn't my native tongue. Please forgive me the mistakes (ALL OF THEM) and the poor language and everything else.

Always Team Lauren!

* * *

Lauren stepped out of the buss and closed the door behind her with a loud thud.

"Here we are." she heard Dan from behind. Her head spun to her and she smiled sadly. The woman with the shockheaded hair wore that uniform of hers with those heavy army boots and Lauren instantly felt herself set back in time.

"Yeah. Here we are…" she answered and watched the uniformed girl grabbing the seabag.

"How're you doing?" the soldier asked sincerely coming to stop in front of the doctor. "I … will miss you… I guess." she said and made Dan smile. "I guess I'm flattered then." the blonde punched her in her upper arm.

"Yeah - guess you should…" again this smile. So bright, white teeth, blue eyes. Yeah, Lauren will definitely miss her and there was nothing left but to hug that woman. "Take care…" she whispered. "That's what I was going to say …" the soldier replied and freed herself out of the embrace. Those blue orbs always filled with live and joy suddenly showed sorrow.

"Lauren, there is something big coming and whatever it is between you and Bo - she needs you."

"I know …" the doc said. She then lifted her eyes and a wicked grin appeared in the corner of her lips. "I guess those times are over where you saved my ass..." Dan lowered her eyes to the ground. "What? What is it?" Lauren saw her gulp. "I told you, that I return to a war… "

"Yeah…." she scanned the face of the fae and she suddenly understood. "It's a fae war, isn't it? There is a war coming…" but Dan didn't answer. "I am right… am I?"

"The arrival of the succubus changed my world, Lauren. And it will change yours… in a good or a bad way, no one can tell."

"What does this supposed to mean?" she whispered.

"It means she will need you. All of you, your brilliant mind, your heart, your soul, your endless love… this is going to be rough, doc, and no - I won't be around to keep your ass safe. But she will." Now it was Lauren who swallowed hard for several times. Nothing she expected to hear. Nothing she was ready for. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I am the soldier here, remember?" earning another smile of the fae she nodded unconvinced. "yeah…" Lauren breathed. "I remember.."

"You will do good, doc." Dan assured her and winked. Lauren managed a smile still not so sure. "I am not going to see you again, Shep, right?"

"Not any time soon…" the woman in the uniform confirmed "Maybe never…" This was a nightmare. First she screwed up with Bo and now she was losing Dan. She wanted to cry, but this wasn't neither the time nor was it the place to do, so she swallowed hard another time and searched for understanding in the blue eyes. "Do you remember what I told you?" Dan's head tilted to the right. "I am sorry, Lauren, but this life you are clenching on … it has to end here. " the doc laughed flatley. "You know how to break a girls heart." but the soldier just chuckled, took the doctor's chin between thumb and pointer and kissed her. It wasn't exactly a kiss on her lips, neither was it a kiss on her cheek. It was something like her - something between, never really a lover and always more than just a friend. "I am not ready for this." Lauren whispered against Dan's cheek, her fingers buried in the fabric of her uniform.

"You will do great, doc." the soldier told her, the voice thick. She hugged her goodbye without another word and left.

Bo entered the Dal Riata and found the woman at the bar, a half filled glass in her hands and an empty look in her eyes. Trick greeted her with a nod and a raised eyebrow. Lauren wasn't normally someone who started drinking in the middle of the day, but today there must have happened something. "This seat taken?" she asked. Lauren looked up and shook her head. Bo ordered a drink.

"So she is gone…" she started not sure this was the best way to start.

"Yes…" Not sure it was fair to feel relieved about that Bo sipped on the drink. "Sorry…" she said. Because it was safe to say that, but Lauren just shook her head. May be it wasn't that safe.

"You're okay?" Lauren now faced Bo, managed a smile and suddenly she leaned in to kiss her on her beautiful soft red lips. "I love you Bo." she told against her lips, her face lingered close to Bo's before she returned to her drink.

"I love you too, Lauren!"


	4. Chapter 4

War. This war. It was different as the war in which she served once. Sure, there were battles and fights, clashes and conflicts and she had to deal with the victims of that actions, but still that was different.

Odd. Complicated. Well, fae.

It's been almost two years since she and Bo were together. She still loved her but … the succubus… well, Bo has changed.

After the whole dawning thing she and Bo, their relationship … it wasn't the same anymore and so they broke up. It nearly destroyed her but it didn't work out and for a reason she couldn't say why. Well, of course she could, but she still doesn't like it.

And there was still love, desire on both sides, but … desire is never enough for a relationship. She hoped for all the sacrifices she made for Bo, the succubus will return one day. She hoped because this was all she could do.

Lauren did a few thing in the past, not necessarily clever, but certainly brilliant that brought her to this point. Running a clinic. For the fae. The dark fae to be true.

She huffed bitterly as she rubbed her temples. "Oh god this is going to be a long day " she complained already.

"Dr. Lewis?" her assistant called for her.

"Yepp!"

"They called - there is another load of soldiers coming in.." he told her and handed Lauren a paper.

"Understood." she replied and walked over to the entrance while she was scanning the paper for details. "Okay - everyone - all urgencies over there close the to the surgery room, Victor ?"

"We are ready, Dr. Lewis." She nodded. The others signaled her also their readiness as the first stretchers entered. "Show time.." she mumbled

And a long day it was. More than two dozen fae, most of them with cuts, broken bones and bruises but a few were seriously injured.

She lost three that day, and another two at night.

By now there were two in the coma and one not awaken from the surgery yet.

Lauren yawned. She needed a coffee and a bed. And maybe if possible something to eat.

"Doc …" she heard the cracked voice of the patient in front of her.

"Hello!" she greeted him smiling warmly at him. "I am Dr. Lewis. How you're doing?"

"Tired." he said. "Of course you are. Do you feel any pain?"

The man denied. "How bad?" he asked in return. "Well, this will keep you a scar! But you will survive…" satisfied he nodded and slipped deeper into his pillow. "Go back to sleep, we talk tomorrow!" she said and raised as the patient whispered something inaudible but this made her freeze in shock.

"What? What have you said?"

"Have … you seen…. my…... German Shep ….?"

Lauren stared at the ceiling, tired and exhausted but sleepless where she actually should rest. All those pictures and thoughts and memories spun in her mind. Made her nervous and awkwardly alive. Made her feel something… Something different than sadness and disappointment. A strong feeling like …. hope.

Could that be? Could that be her Shep? Was he talking about her? About Dan? And does this mean, Dan was still alive? After all the time?

She sighed and sat up, her hands rested beside her legs as she watched her feet swung forth and back as if they had no idea what else to do.

A knock interrupted her thoughts but she kept silent. "_Dr. Lewis?"_ there was another knock. "_I am sorry to disturb you, Doc, but there is another bunch of bodies coming in any time soon…"_

She smiled sadly and slipped off the bed. "Coming…" she answered low and got ready for another shift.

"Lauren …" the old man greeted her with a warm smile. "Oh my… you look like you needs a drink."

"Not just one, Trick, not just one!" she said and chose the place at bar and found a shot right in front of her. "On the house!" he said and winked. "Thanks!"

"You are welcome." Lauren didn't hesitate and welcomed the liquid in her throat burning painfully and delicious at the same time.

"News? Any news at all?" she wanted to know from the old man but he just frowned and shook his head. "No." Lauren knew he referred to his granddaughter. She watched him and noticed the dark orbs laying deeper than usual. "Hopefully she was okay." Lauren said and the man nodded heavily. "She is… I know, she has to." she gave him an encouraging look but went silent

for a while til Lauren lifted her head. "Trick -what do you know about … Shields of light?"

"You mean fae?" She nodded.

"Well, there was a time, when they were the Legion of the Light Fae . I saw them in battle, you know... " he told her proudly. "A line until the horizon, three rows thick. With their shields in front of them and their swords beating on them in a steady rhythm, their feet stomping in the dirt, and their voices thundering. I will always remember them singing. Impressive. Why you are asking?"

"I … was wondering if they still exist."

Trick stopped polishing the glass in his hand as a sad expression washed over his face.

"The king they served at this point sent them away to mislead the dark fae's army. After two days of marching, both armies met at this place. It took them the whole day, the night and another day. The ground was soaked with blood. No one survived."

"None?" the Blood king met her eyes. "No. Not that anyone knew of. There are rumors about some of them still working for the Ash and the Morrigan… but as I said. Rumors."

"And do you… believe those … rumors?"

Trick gave her this suspicious look. "What is it, Lauren? What do you really want to know?"

The blonde doctor struggled a moment but decided that she doesn't want to deal with it alone.

"I had a friend … she went to war, two years ago. She said, she would be a shield of light. As she told me she would probably never come back I tried to… " Lauren stopped mid sentence. She didn't know what she tried. To forget her? Them? What she was for her, what they could have been, if just the time were right and the place? She decided to skip this. This wasn't Trick's business at all.

" … couple of days ago there was this soldier and he said ... he was missing his German Shepherd." The old fae watched her carefully but didn't understand.

"His dog? And what does this has to do with the army of light?"

"No … it's her … her name .. her nickname…German shepherd, she was mine too...she is a shield of light." she saw that Trick still couldn't follow her. "Can you help me find her?" Now he was with her. "I guess not. Since their existence isn't actually proven…"

"Trick - please … I need to know…." Lauren begged with puppy eyes and Trick liked that girl too much, to just put her down. "Maybe … I can ask for a favour. What's her name?" he asked and took a pen and a sheet of paper to note the name.

"Dan, Dan Sorrow."

Slowly he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "Dan Sorrow, you say?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He put down the pen.

"That's not a typical name of a shield…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, they usually have something with "light" in their names. Like - "Lightsaber" or "Lighthammer" or "Silverlight" but never "Sorrow". That's much more a name of the Dark Fae, Lauren."

"No, no … she said, she'd be a shield of light and that she could feel the darkness in Bo…." Trick nodded "She also would be able to do that as a shadow warrior." he said and looked at her compassionately.

"Is that - how they call them?" Trick nodded. "If you really want to know about her, you better ask the Morrigan…I am sorry, but I can't help you!" he said and left her.

"Not that she would be much of a help at all…" she sighed and downed another drink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lauren! To what do I owe the honor?" Evony Fleurette Marquise walked gracefully down the stairs, annoyance in her face and an unpleased smile upon her lips. She was the Morrigan and therefor the leader of the Dark Fae.

Although she became human, what was basically Lauren's achievement what again made the dear doctor not exactly a welcomed guest in the Morrigan's house, Evony was still in charge.

And nothing would change this.

After using each other more or less successfully, their relationship became, well, tense. More complicated …

"Evony!" Laurens voice echoed louder through the hall as intended and she felt immediately uncomfortable under the Morrigans eyes. "I...uhm... just stopped by." she told her and followed her as the dark fae passed her by and suggested with a nod to do so.

"Why?" the Morrigan asked while they head to the sweet little white table in the garden with just one chair and a book on it. Lauren noticed the man, who carried a pot of tea.

"Right to the point, huh? How forward." Lauren said smilingly but watched her a moment and decided this was actually the best way to do this.

"Since I am human now, I don't have much time, Lauren - you of all should know that." She paused and Lauren felt the sting. Evony was fae. Human fae if you want so - but fae and still very powerful, even though not because of her own fae powers, but the fae who still serve her.

Lauren on the other hand was … just human. Sure - she made Taft partly fae but at the end he was still a human. Lauren has thought about that - to become fae herself. For Bo. She would - if she'd asked her. But she never had and it kind of made her … happy. Confident.

"What is it you want?" the leader asked her bored. "Money, employers .."

"I need you to do me a favor." Evony turned around and watched her interested. "Do you?! …" the dark fae sounded surprised as she asked back and Lauren just winced at her high pitched voice.

"You know… what that means in the fae world, do you? I am doing you a favor you doing one in return…"

"I am aware of that concept." Lauren told her "I am also aware, that the given favor has to be in the same value as the received one."

Evony's face froze, not happy about that last comment. But she was talking to Lauren Lewis, the brilliant scientist who changed her world with … just a fuck. How could she even think about the possibility Lauren had no idea of this - what did she call it? "concept"! Embarrassed Evony swallowed and straightened her shoulder and waited for Lauren to go on. "All I need … is an information."

"Hm… what kind of information?"

"The name Dan Sorrow rings a bell?" the fae leant back and eyed the human carefully. "Should it?"

"That's one of your people." but Evony just shook her head. "It's not. I never heard that name before." Lauren knitted. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." The Morrigan said and looked up. "Darlin'…. You may think very little of me, but I certainly know my people - and this is none of them …" she paused as she saw a chance for her advantage. "..but… if you want me to, I see what I can find out...about this … Dan Sorrow."

There was a moment, Lauren really ponder this possibility but finally decided against it.

"No. No, it's okay. You actually helped me a lot with that. " Lauren smiled not sure it was true but she just loved to wipe this smile out of Evony's face. "Thank you!" And so Lauren tightened the grip on her bag and turned to leave the woman.

"Before I forget. Any luck with my serum, Dr. Lewis?" she heard before she was able to step out of the door. Lauren froze at her spot.

"I am working on it every second I can effort but as you might know … we are at war." she said. The Morrigan smiled but as her black eyes hit Lauren's, the doctor just felt the cold. "In that case," the Morrigan began in a low voice, still smiling "..you probably shouldn't waste your time with searching for this fae…."

"I am not … wasting my time. Thanks for your concern…" a last dead glare forward the dark fae's leader and Lauren was out of the house.

She wasn't entirely happy with her visit at the Morrigan's and so it happened that Lauren found herself wandering around, lost in her thoughts, passing by empty beds and stretchers, nurses and patients. She was a doctor in this house but a lost girl in this world and she was wondering what went wrong - so long time ago. As she walked by a surgery room the scenery caught her and she was rooted to the ground as she was sent back in time.

"_We are losing him." she yelled, took the paddles away and felt his pulse. But nothing. "Push!" she ordered the corpsman and tried to reanimate his heart. It took her whole strength to press her body weight on his chest._

"_C'MON!" she screamed. "BREATH. GOD DAMMIT… BREATH…"_

_But nothing happened. The soldier was dead. _

_The paramedics knew that. She knew that. She wasn't just ready to accept it … not again. Not another one. _

"_Lauren!" she heard a voice addressing her, but she ignored it. _

_He was just a boy. 21. A kid. The whole life should lay still before him, instead he was laying there, blood splashed over the whole body, uniform soaked with it. With his own blood. Just a child. Just a child._

"_Lauren… stop." this time this voice was determined and a hand was placed on her arm. _

"_C'mon, dude.. breath…" she swore at the dead body, tears streaming down her face._

"_Help me with her…" someone said and she felt strong arms around her, lifting her off the body and pulling her in the warm embrace of holding arms…_

_She had a freakout, Dan told her. Every young doctor had this at some point. Dan had seen so many, she said. It means, she would care. She would care too much. _

_Lauren asked how can a doctor care too much, but Dan just kissed her temples and Lauren knew, this woman, that was holding her, was fucking proud of her. No one else was ever proud of her before. _

_But this girl was. _

_That was Dan. She always was like that. _

_She saved her. In one or the other way. _

Lauren realised she hadn't thought about that for a very long time and also kind of forgot the night they spent in each others presence. Maybe because she wanted to forget. The things she did. The things she tried and the embarrassment she felt as Dan was holding her hand. She wanted this sadness out of her system, wanted to feel alive again, wanted to feel loved, but Dan stopped her, just kissed her cheek and wrapped the arms around her body to stop the shaking.

And so she ended up just laying there, sweet nothings whispered against her hair and after a while she closed her eyes and slept through what felt like eternity.

But as she woke up, nothing has changed.

She still was in hell called war.

In the corner of the eyes, Lauren noticed that soldier, the one who mentioned Dan the other day. He was sitting in a wheelchair and obviously waited for something or someone.

"Hey doc.." he greeted her as she approached him.

"Hey! How you're doing?"

"Better. Thanks to you I guess…" the man smiled.

"You are welcome." she returned the smile. "Waiting for someone?" she asked politely. "Yeah, I am waiting for Oscar…"

"Oscar?"

"My dog." he said proudly.

"A German Shepherd, right?" she grinned. "Yeah - where do you know?"

"You mentioned it …"

"Oh." his eyes, a crystal blue, sparkling with joy. "And there he is….." he informed her as he spotted his friend. She smiled again and clapped his shoulder. "Take it easy soldier!"

"Yes ma'am!" he turned the wheelchair and left her.

Lauren huffed bitterly. "_Take it easy, soldier.."_ she always used to say that. Back then. In Afghanistan.

And again. She missed her.

"Lauren!" hearing how her name was called by someone, she turned around to face the owner. "Dyson … what are you doing here?" she wondered as he pulled her in an embrace. "Are you back? Is Bo okay? Where is she?" she asked and checked him for injuries. "She is in the clubhouse. And ...yes she is going to be okay." he said with a sad smile on his lips.

"Going to be okay? She is injured? She wants me to see her?" Lauren already was on her heels as Dyson stopped her. "Tamsin is with her…" he explained in a low voice.

"Tamsin?!… Oh!..." and instantly her heart sank.

After their breakup she got the feeling their paths more and more drifted apart instead of coming back together. She wasn't sure, if Bo knew that she was waiting for her, if Bo understood … why she broke up with her, that right now, Bo … actually wasted their time. Their time together. But it was as it was …

"And why… Tamsin? Why her and not you?" but he just shrugged. Lauren was finally able to deal with Dyson as Bo's feeding partner, but Tamsin? The Valkyrie was everything Lauren wasn't and she had no idea how to catch up with her. Truth to be told - she couldn't handle Tamsin very well.

"Her decision…" the wolf informed her.

"So they are …?" she stuttered.

"Yeah.." both nodded and Lauren couldn't help to felt betrayed, what wasn't fair, because she knew Bo was a succubus and they weren't together anymore and and she promised to be there for her, as a friend and an ally, butt still ... it hurt. "Alright.." she nodded, tried to play this cool and easy.

"I am sorry…" he said although he felt the same.

"No! no, Oh my god. … " her eyes were watering but she sniffed and swallowed her shaky voice. "if she is what she needs … and what is the best for her, I am willing to accept this as long as Bo is fine." Dyson nodded understandingly. He knew this feeling, quite too well and for a moment - he felt sorry for Lauren. She was a human being with limited time on earth but still she was ready to wait for Bo.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "She loves you… you know that!" he whispered against her hair and felt her nodding in his shoulder.

After a while she stepped back and scanned him. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he assured her, but Lauren noticed the greyish of his skin. He looked older. Tired. Exhausted. Drained. As she felt herself lately. Suddenly a smile spread over his face and he laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him. "C'mon, doc - I could use a drink now …"

Lauren was happy she and Dyson eventually came along.

He was quite a nice guy, for a wolf, and if she liked it or not - they weren't so different at all.

They shared the same kind of love, passion and even the heartache for the same girl, what sounded in fact absurd but it was the truth.

But she was fine with that. She finally understood, that the love Bo had for Dyson and the love she had for Lauren wasn't the same but - well it was, she had loved both of them equally and fighting each other was the most stupid thing they ever could do. After all this time they both understand now…

And Lauren had learned to love him and since Kenzi and Hale were gone, Dyson was the last one she felt family with. He was there, when she needed one. The last one, who really cared.

"Any luck with your friend?" she heard Trick addressing her.

"Well ...No. Evony said she never heard that name before and I … actually believe her. Why should she lie? Because she is dark fae -and I made her human and therefore she probably hates me, but besides of that?" the two men watched her in silence. "Yeah, fine, but still, I think she is not lying!"

"What friend are you talking about?" the shifter asked curiously as he lifted the glass to take a sip.

"Her name is Dan. Dan Sorrow. I know her from ... my life before the Fae. " she mumbled bashfully.

"Ah, that shield of light of yours, right?" he took another sip of his drink and observed Lauren as he mentioned the fae. "You know her?"

"No, but Bo was just very upset because of her and the incident..." he carefully tested the waters. She nodded and gave him a soft smile but he couldn't miss the sadness in her eyes. "She thought you loved her…" Dyson stated but Lauren just breathed out heavily and averted his eyes. "Did you?" he asked. It was the second time he saw her eyes watering this day.

"I did …" she blurted out before she could stop it. "I mean …" she sighed. "I don't know what I mean Dyson. She was a friend. She meant a lot to me. " Lauren stated and hoped he would understand that. The wolf just covered her hand with his and smiled knowingly as the picture of Ciara popped up his mind. Yes he absolutely understood.

"Need a nose?" he offered and made so Lauren smile.

As Trick approached them he was holding a book in his hands. "Maybe …I have something for you."

"Did you? Found her?"

"No… but something that might be helpful for you." He shove the book over the counter in her direction.

"What's that?" Dyson asked.

"This is a list of all 'shields of light'." Trick said and pointed on the cover that showed an phalanx with a sun in their back. "If she is a 'shield of light', as you said, you find her name very likely in here." he told her with a wink and left. Lauren's fingers stroke nearly tenderly over the book's cover. This was the first time she felt something like hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though the book, Trick gave her, was certainly interesting, without the right name it was useless for her. And that was the thing. She didn't know her real name!

Trick had told her, the name Dan used, wasn't very typical for this group of fae - during her research, it became obvious what Trick was talking about. At that point Lauren considered the Morrigan's answer as a lie what made Dan very well a dark fae.

But then there was Dan, who said she was a Shield of Light - what WAS definitely light fae - therefore her name was some how in this book. Or not, or yes - Lauren just didn't know.

She sighed.

The problem with the fae was, whenever you think you know them, they do something completely unexpected and kick you off the game.

So it was with Dyson, Trick, Dan or … Bo.

The fact Bo was with Tamsin right now strained her nerves. She remembered her inner battle against the wolf once and now, when this was over … there was suddenly this new girl in town. Sure, Lauren said, she and Bo were friends because she believed that was exactly what Bo needed, but nevertheless she still loved Bo, with every piece of her heart and so it hurt … more than it actually should.

The doctor slightly shook her head and frowned. This wasn't the right time to think about it.

Her eyes wandered back to the books on the table and so her thoughts returned to another fae she cared about.

In her memory flashed the face with that white teeth smile and those blue sparkling eyes, the tanned skin and short hair, dog tags around her neck resting on the white shirt, strong arms folded in front of the chest.

She remembered Dan's laughter, all full and warm and hearty and thinking of her made Lauren smile.

Being honest to herself, she did had a crush for that girl, the moment she met her. There was this feeling, this 'everything-is-going-to-be-okay' - feeling when ever she was around.

Today she knew - this was part of her faeness, but she couldn't care less.

Dan was what she needed and yes - also wanted, but she was too busy saving lives, it was a worse timing, inappropriate behavior as well, unallowed too, the world they lived in was mad and her life sucked anyway. At least it was what she told herself and so she let this opportunity slip.

She once heard a saying: _Never regret what you did - but what you did not_.

It was true.

Somehow.

Tired and with her eyes burning, her neck and her back aching and this terrible taste in her mouth she desperately wanted to get rid of, she walked over to the fridge to find her a beer. Taking a nip and pressing the cool body of the bottle against her forehead, she closed her eyes and noticed this incredible headache forming in the back of her head.

"Where are you? Who are you? And how do I suppose to find you, Dan?" she complained.

Things were never easy with the fae. She took another huge gulp of the liquid and breathed heavily. No, never easy.

Lauren opened her eyes again and looked back to the table.

She learned, that most of the Shields of light died in the year of the Great Battle, what meant that Dan was something between a newborn or a teenage fae, probably younger than 15 or 16.

So Lauren took all the female newborns from the last 20 years before the great battle and checked them, hoping one of them would be her soldier friend. Sorting out all who died she planned to list the remained females.

Unfortunately the list was short. To be true, it wasn't a list at all, there was just one name. A fake name. _Dan Sorrow._

The blonde tilted her head and massaged her temples.

So - Dan WAS dark fae … and Evony DID lie to her.

The doctor stared vacantly into space as the knocking at her door interrupted her. A quick check of the time, nearly 2 a.m. Reluctantly she moved to answer it.

"Lauren." the blood king greeted her with a warm smile. "Trick! What happened? …can I help you? Do you need something?" she asked confused.

"No, but may I come in?" he asked, his eyes all dark and honest.

"Sure." He still was the Blood King after all and so she let him pass and watched him entering the apartment.

"It is two o'clock in the morning, Trick...what …" she paused but she wasn't in the mood of being not rude. "Is there something I can do for you? Otherwise.." But the man ignored her question and looked curiously around. "Beautiful place Lauren, very beautiful place… suits you well!" he smiled and took off the hat and the coat. Obviously he intended to stay a bit longer than she wanted him to stay. "Yeah…well, thank you …" she said sightedly and closed the door behind him. "...why you don't make yourself comfortable…" she added and followed him in, curious to hear what he was up to, because Trick never really left his bar. This visit was indeed surprising and … rare **and **it meant no good.

"So .. Trick ..." Lauren started and gestured him to start. "what do you want?"

Deadpan the man turned to her and his black orbs were burning heavily on her. "You won't find her ...and you will stop looking for her!" Trick told her.

"What, but you gave me this book. And you said…" his hand came up and stopped her, not as distant as before but still - there was authority in his behave.

"I know, what I told you and I am sorry I misled you." he sighed "But things have changed." Lauren was certainly confused and hurt. Brown eyes couldn't understand what was happening. "Please, Lauren, take a seat and let me tell you a story."

Although this was her place she felt like a stranger in her own walls right now.

The old man took a seat in front of her and interlaced his fingers. He hesitated a moment, as if he didn't know how to start at best, but finally he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Some years before the Great Battle took place, there was a young girl. Her name was Theodora Dorothea Lightenheart. I knew her father quite well, Theoderich of the Lighten Heart. A general. He was a brave man, a great leader. Good father. He was as you probably guess, a Shield of light himself and he was a powerful one."

"Yeah, I read that name..." Lauren answered truthfully and earned a soft smile of the old man.

"So…I..uhm .. guess you already figured things out?"

"What things?"

"That they are dead."

Lauren eyed him and anger grew in her chest. "Not all - there is still Dan…" But Trick just smiled mildly and held his hands in defence but Lauren saw there was another part of the story he withheld.

"Of course." he paused and waited until Lauren calmed down. Then he continued. "Theodora was pregnant and gave birth to a girl… The child was officially born as a 'Lightenheart'."

Lauren walked over to the table and took the list she got from Trick. "The girl is listed as ...C. T. D. Lightenheart." Her finger tipped on the name as she informed the old man, who just nodded patiently. "But she died. The same night she was born." he noticed shock in her face.

"Theoderich was a wise man.." he continued quietly. "..he knew what was coming and so … he secretly gave the child away. Told everyone it died right after it was born. Even his daughter never learned about the truth."

"But why? " but this was something Trick couldn't tell her or didn't intent to tell.

"She was engaged to a young man called Hendrik Sorgenreich. As he heard his daughter didn't survive the night, his world crumbled and losing his wife shortly after made him a broken man."

"According to this he wasn't .. a Shield...then…"

The Blood King left his place and started to pace. "No - he wasn't."

"And Dan wasn't with him either ..."

"No. Theoderich did quite a good job to hide her. There isn't much known about your friend from this time." he said and watched her a moment.

Thoughtfully she chewed on the inside of her cheek and couldn't change to feel betrayed.

She moistened her lips and breathed in. "You do know a lot about her …all of a sudden..." And Trick nodded apologizing. "I know what you might think now, but I wasn't aware it was her, as you asked me. The girl in this story and the girl you were talking about, they weren't the same person for me. But yes. I do know … _that _about her." The blonde doctor eyed him skeptically and knew he was lying. Dan Sorrow was the only living Shield of Light and he pretended to not know of her? the human woman pretty much doubted that. She tried to swallow her anger but it was hard. Trick was a friend but he was also a manipulative bastard.

At least he was telling her now.

"Sorgenreich sounds German.." she stated, with that look in her eyes, she always got when she was driven by something.

"It is." he acknowledged and watched her finding things out.

Details he already knew but wouldn't tell because they won't change anything. Things she needed to find herself out as unimportant as they are he understood that Lauren needed time. And so the Blood King waited patiently, listened to the sound of her fingertips hitting the keys as she filled the word into a translator.

"'Sorgenreich' - adjective, composed of 'Sorgen' and 'reich'; meaning: 'worried' 'filled with worries'; translation: rich of sorrows.'" She leaned back. "So 'Dan Sorrow' is dedicated to her father…" she told herself quietly.

"Obviously.." Trick turned around. "You do not look exactly happy, Lauren." It was this sadness he noticed a lot lately. In her smile, in her eyes, her face, her composure. The fae didn't treat her well, he knew that. But Lauren was …no. Lauren was his friend too. He liked that girl, she was loyal to Bo, even after they broke up, she always tried to help his grand daughter. And he was grateful for this. Lauren was family!

"I just realized again I don't know anything about her." she admitted with big brown puppy eyes, a sad bitter smile on her lips. "Why I always pick the difficult ones?" she asked and let her arms fall powerlessly in her lap.

"Dan is an old fae, considered to her life expectation, you knew her less than a heartbeat…" he said and patted her shoulder and for a moment he felt so incredibly sorry for this woman.

"Yeah… I just thought…we had something."

"You did. I am pretty sure she liked you a lot."

"Oh really? I am not so sure about that right now…" but Trick just smiled widely. "I saw her looking at you. Her eyes hold the same love I saw in yours." but she just huffed bitterly. "Words will never be enough."

"No, but sometimes they are all that left. Good night Lauren …" his hand on her shoulder gave her a final squeeze before he turned around and head to the door.

"Wait. You didn't just came by in the middle of the night to tell me that story, did you? Not without a reason … why are you really here?"

He stopped and met her eyes again, then pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to the human.

"I am sorry, Lauren." he said and then he was gone.

Lauren stared at the folded paper that laid offending on the modern kitchen counter and waited to be enfolded, be read and to finally release all the information it held.

But she was afraid because she knew this kind of stationery.

It was an official notification of the Ash and she knew to expect the worst.

After she couldn't take it any longer, she downed the shot she was holding for a while now and enfolded the paper with sweaty and shaky hands.

It was a list, the list with the names of the fae that lost their lives at this war.

Scanning through the sheets she was looking for the name of her friend, but there was no 'Sorrow, Dan'.

But then, she suddenly understood why Trick told her this story.

So she went back to the list with the letter "L".

And there it was.

"Lightenheart, Clothilde Theodora Danaea Sorgenreich'" she whispered and her fingertips kissed the ink on the paper, felt the structure of the font, remembered the swift if her name right before her tears fell down her cheeks and erased the name from the sheet.

Fin

* * *

**_So, no doccubus, no valcubus, just some sad shit._**

**_I really had a hard time writing this, that's why it took me so long. _**

**_There are probably a lot of mistakes and after such long time I wasn't very creative in the writing. So ... _**

**_Cya..._**


End file.
